Various wireless devices are configured to handle different types of communication protocols and technologies, including WWAN technologies (e.g., LTE), WLAN technologies (e.g., WiFi), satellite communications (GNSS-based signals), etc. The requirements of handling multiple different communication technologies, and the increased demand for concurrently handling multiple wireless signals, increases the implementation complexity of wireless devices. Moreover, concurrent processing of multiple wireless signals can, if not managed properly, result in degraded performance, e.g., increased interference and noise level resulting from the simultaneous transmission or reception of multiple wireless signals by a wireless device.